The new girl
by Hommeles
Summary: Based on Elizabeth Meriwether's 'New girl'. After breaking up with her boyfriend, Yuna moves into an apartment with the three single men Gippal, Tidus and Baralai.
1. Chapter 1 - In

A/N: I have been away for a long long time. Time was probably not kind to my English grammar (note Dutch nationality).

This story here is just going to be a collection of drafts. It is based on the serie 'New Girl', hence the title. Because of this I feel obligated to do add a disclaimer:

_I do not own Final Fantasy and it's characters_

_I do not own the television serie 'New Girl'_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - In - **

"So…that's kind of why I'm looking for a new apartment." Yuna sat in a loveseat in the livingroom of the three men sitting across from her. One of them, whitish hair and brown kind eyes, was listening to her intently, while the two blondes were slouched on the couch with a frown on their faces.

"Wow that was…an interesting story." One of the blondes said, his ocean blue eyes looking at the ceiling. "But here's the thing." he sat up straight. "You're a girl…when we read the application, we thought you were a boy." He gestured to the room around them. "I'm sorry, but this is an all boy's apartment."

The white haired man cast his friend a glance. "Really? When did we decide that, Tidus?"

Tidus shrugged and poked the other blonde next to him. "Gippal…?" he asked, passing the question on to him.

Gippel sighed, holding up his hands. He looked the brown haired girl up and down, stating that it was an attractive woman but perhaps a bit…modest. "Do you have a lot of girlfriends who…come over and chat…a lot?" he asked.

Tidus raised his eyebrows at his friend, but soon glanced over at Yuna awaiting her reply.

"Ehm…" Yuna said, looking down at her blue skirt and brushing out some of the wrinkles with her hand. "Well I have a few friends. One of them is a model though, I don't see her as much as I used to. But sometimes she comes over and…"

"Model?" both Gippal and Tidus sat up straight. "You have a model as a friend?"

Yuna blinked looking at the white haired man in confusion.

He scratched the back of his head apologetically. "I'm sorry for my friends, they haven't had a decent upbringing." He elbowed Tidus in the ribs as he said this, earning a angry look.

"Hey, what gives Baralai!"

Yuna giggled.

"Guys. I think we need a private meeting." Gippal stood up from the couch, pulling at Tidus's arm. "Let's go guys."

The three men gathered in the spacious bathroom and Gippel closed the door behind them. He turned around and placed his arms on each of his friend's shoulders. "Alright…I'm thinking…she's in."

"What?" Baralai replied, looking at the blond Al Bhed strangely. "Just a minute ago you said 'no'."

Tidus gave Baralai a friendly shove against his shoulder. "Come on Lai, the girl has a model friend. That model might come over some time and the two of them can…I don't know…they can have pillow fights…" Tidus said, staring ahead dreamily.

"in their underwear…" Gippal finished, his eyes getting a distant look.

Baralai buried his forehead in his hand and shook his head. "Seriously you guys." He sighed and give his friends a stern look. "You know, I don't care about that stuff. She seems like a nice girl. She's a kindergarten teacher and she can pay the rent. What more do we want?"

Tidus eyeballed Baralai, then raised his eyebrows at Gippal. "Told you he was gay, you owe me 50 gill man."

"Cred." Gippal cursed.

"I'm not gay!" Baralai exclaimed.

"Oh come on." Tidus said. "You walk around in a suit all day. You're room is girlishly tidy, you can cook a four star dinner, you do almost all the cleaning in here…"

"That's because you guys don't clean. I swear if I have to tell any of you two one more time to use a coaster…I will hurt somebody."

"That's what I'm talking about, Gippal. Coasters? My grandmother uses coasters!"

"The glass leaves a mark on the table! And the coasters are right there anyway! Gippal, you use coasters at the club, right?"

Gippal nodded.

"See, it's not such a strange thing."

"People mostly use them to write their phone numbers on though." Gippal noted.

Baralai sighed, his head once again buried in his hands. "You guys are giving me a headache. Let's just decide on the matter at hand, okay?" The other men agreed. "Is she in our out?"

All three of them chimed together:

"In."

"Yes!" a muffled female voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Tidus frowned and opened the door, revealing Yuna whom looked like being caught dancing in her undergarments.

"Eh…hi…" she said, laughing sheepishly. "So anyway…that's great. I'm in. Thank you so much! You guys won't regret this, I promise."

The looks on the men's faces would suspect otherwise.

* * *

**R and R**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dork

**Chapter 2 - Dork**

"Seymour was a dork, Yuna. You should be glad to be rid of him!" Rikku stated, rubbing Yuna's back for comfort.

Her cousin had stopped crying a while ago and she was listening to her friends, whom were trying to give her a pick me up. Yuna and Rikku were both sitting on Yuna's bed in her new apartment, while their friend Paine had seated herself in the lounge chair under the window. A huge bag of candy lay on the bed between the two cousins.

"Seymour was not a dork." Yuna said surprised, looking at Rikku with a frown.

Rikku sighed. "Yes he was Yuna. Or better... **is**. Seymour **is** a dork."

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. "He is not!"

Rikku looked at her other friend. "Paine?"

"He's a dork."

Yuna's mouth hung open. "Really?" she asked astonished, sitting back on her bed and crossing her arms while thinking over Paine's words.

Rikku was nodding. "Yes. As a matter of fact. All your boyfriends were dorks so far."

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "What? No they were not."

"Paine." Rikku looked at her friend blankly.

"They were dorks."

Yuna groaned. "They were, weren't they?" She hid her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid."

Rikku was still nodding. "Yes they were. But you're not stupid. Just…" she thought for a moment," naìve, I guess."

Paine snorted. "That's wise, coming from you."

"Hey!" Rikku threw a pillow at Paine's head, who caught it with ease. "I'm not naïve." Rikku pouted.

Paine looked at Yuna. "Yuna?"

The brown haired female rubbed her young cousins back soothingly. "You're naïve Rikku."

Rikku pouted and gave both of them a glare.

"In short…" Paine started, before Rikku could open her mouth. "you should be glad that Seymour is out of your life. That guy was controlling your every movement. Seriously Yuna… How long was it since the three of us were able to sit in your house like this?" Paine raised her eyebrows, staring at her friend.

Yuna chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Exactly." Paine said, nodding once. "Way too long ago."

"Yeah." Rikku backed her up. "And now you can go out with us! And your new roommates." she tickled Yuna's sides.

Yuna tried to smack Rikku's hands away. "Stop it Riks!" she said, giggling a little.

"Oh come on! You've been hiding them from us haven't you!?"

Paine coughed. "From you." She corrected.

Rikku shrugged. "Perhaps. But still…what are they like, hm?"

Her bi-colored cousin smiled. "They're okay. Two of them are a bit weird at times. But they're boys. And they're really nice."

Rikku nodded, eying her. "Nice." She repeated, switching from her to Paine. "Nice? She's hiding something, doncha think?"

Just then they heard the front door open and close. The three of them held their breaths and listened to the footsteps that entered the apartment.

"It's one of them." Paine said in a spooky voice.

Yuna burst out in laughter. Rikku followed her with giggles. Paine just smiled faintly.

"Seriously Paine? No laugh?"

"I'm a model Rikku. Laughing wrinkles the face."

Rikku pointed a finger at her temple and drew circles in the air while going 'cookcook'.

Yuna shook her head, still giggling a little. "You know that's a hoax."

A knock on the door silenced the three.

"Yuna? Was that you laughing?" Tidus asked through the door. He apparently was shocked, since all the had done since she had moved in two weeks ago, was crying over her ex boyfriend and watching sad romantic stories over and over again.

"Yeah, that was me." Yuna replied.

Rikku and Paine exchanged looks. Paine stood up and opened the door, revealing the blonde haired and ocean blue eyed Tidus.

Rikku's mouth nearly dropped to the floor and she signaled to Yuna that she clearly thought he was a hunk.

Tidus frowned. "Eh, Yuna, why is that blonde girl behind you hopping like she's trampling something?"

Yuna's face got beat red, while grabbing her cousin by a shoulder. "Ehehe…she's just a little high on sugar, that's all."

"Right…" he replied, eying her suspiciously.

"I'm Paine." Paine said, trying to change the subject quickly. She stuck out her hand, which Tidus took. He quickly eyed the female up and down, confirming for himself that she was in fact the modelfriend Yuna was talking about.

"Ehh, Tidus. Nice to meet you." He winked.

Paine raised an eyebrow and took back her hand. "Right. The blonde on the bed is Rikku."

Rikku energetically jumped of the bed and grabbed Tidus hand. "Hi, Rikku. Pleased to finally meet one of Yuna's roommates."

"Yeah. Nice to meet Yuna's friends. And good to see you've got her cheered up a little." he said with a genuine smile towards Yuna. "I'm about to head out to the store..you girls need anything?"

The girls exchanged looks.

"More candy maybe?" Rikku said grinning.

"No!" both Yuna and Paine replied. "No more candy for you."

* * *

R&R


End file.
